finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Golbez/Dissidia (PSP)
|englishva=''TBA'' }} Golbez is one of the main characters on the side of Chaos in Dissidia Final Fantasy. He is Cecil Harvey's older brother, and aids him throughout the game, while not caring much about the other villains, making them doubt his loyalty to Chaos. Attire Golbez's original outfit is based on his original Amano artwork, while his alternate features black armor and a red cape. His alternate EX-Mode summons the Gold Dragon instead of the Shadow Dragon. Golbez's crystalized version features dark blue armor and a silver cape. Story Destiny Odyssey III Golbez appears before Onion Knight after Cloud of Darkness kidnapped Terra, telling the child of her fate, and tells him that he should find an answer within himself instead of not doing anything. He later reappears once Onion Knight defeats Cloud of Darkness, and commends his bravery for wanting to protect the unconscious Terra, thus letting him retrieve his crystal. Then, he disappears. Destiny Odyssey IV Golbez appears as a major character in Cecil's Destiny Odyssey storyline, attempting to aid his brother in finding the crystals by letting Cecil follow him into shadow. However, when his brother comes to find the secret of the crystals, they are intercepted by Exdeath, who attempts to kill Golbez for conspiring with the warriors of Cosmos; however, Cecil protects his brother from Exdeath, who retreats. Golbez refuses Cecil's offer to join Cosmos' warriors, stating that unlike his brother, he isn't bathed in eternal light. He tells Cecil that by relying on his friends, he will never be able to find the crystals; however, after speaking with Cosmos, Cecil finds that he won't rely on his friends, but allow their strength to become his, and vice versa. Calling Cecil naive, as he knows the despair of betrayal, Golbez fights his brother, and loses. After Cecil finds his crystal shortly after, Golbez questions how long Cecil can fight for his beliefs, before leaving. Destiny Odyssey V After taking what he believed to be his crystal, Bartz encounters Golbez, who tells Bartz that the crystals aren't simply found, like Bartz believed, and fights him. However, Bartz manages to escape, leaving Golbez to tell him that by ignoring everyone but himself, Bartz is headed towards his own demise. Shade Impulse After Cosmos' death, Golbez attacks his brother, stating that in a world of discord, he can finally fulfill his wish, and makes Cecil fight him in order to find out what that is. After losing again, Golbez commends Cecil's strength and beliefs, stating that without them, Cecil would have no chance against the forces of Chaos. However, as he feels that Chaos summons him, he cannot join Cecil's side, and takes his leave. Before he disappears, Golbez says that Cecil is far too kind for a knight, but that he may join his brother once the light shines on him. Battle In battle, Golbez is described as a "Psychic Fighter", and has a unique fighting style consisting of two-part attacks. Each move hits at two different ranges, and they can be chained together depending on timing, knocking foes into energy blasts and teleporting around the enemies to unleash new attacks. His attacks also feature themes of Final Fantasy IV, such as the CPU and its nodes, and meteors. Brave Attacks HP Attacks Brave to HP Attacks EX Mode During EX Mode, Golbez fuses with the Shadow Dragon he summons in Final Fantasy IV. When in EX Mode, Golbez's health will regenerate over time and he has access the Shadow Dragon's Black Fang attack via R + Square. The skill has a long charge time, but causes an instant break on the enemy if successful. His EX Burst is named Twin Moons, and to execute it, the player must input three pairs of commands successfully, casting Gravity Quake in case two or less commands are inputted, or W Meteor if executed perfectly. Trivia *Golbez is the only one of the Warriors of Chaos who doesn't fade away after his battle in Shade Impulse, which mirrors his fate in Final Fantasy IV, wherein he went with Fusoya to rest inside of the moon instead of joining Cecil after he had killed Zeromus. *Through the game, Golbez struggles with his own inner darkness and guilt of what he had done to Cecil in their world. The reason why he doesn't join the Warriors of Cosmos, like his younger brother asks him to, is because he still feels the darkness within his heart and he fears that he would "stain" Cecil, who is blessed by light. *According to Emperor Mateus, through his actions Golbez has already crossed to Cosmos side and, like Jecht, is really a Warrior of Cosmos, with a body of darkness but with a heart of light. *After Golbez is defeated in Shade Impluse, he speaks the same quote Zemus said after he was killed. *Should the player fight Golbez with Gabranth, the first will say ''“Don’t let hatred take hold of you.” '', which is a reference to his own past experience in Final Fantasy IV that resulted in his manipulation by Zemus. Category:Dissidia Characters